1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which transports a recording medium along a transporting path, and records an image on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording apparatus, in many cases, transporting of a recording medium such as a recording paper is carried out by a pair of rollers (a roller pair). The pair of rollers includes a drive roller which rotates when a driving force from a drive source is transmitted, and a driven roller which rotates with the rotation of the drive roller, and the recording medium is pinched by the rotating roller pair and is transported by the roller pair.
The rollers included in the pair of rollers are rotatably supported by a frame of the image recording apparatus, at two ends in an axial direction of the rollers (a width direction of the recording medium which is orthogonal to the transporting direction of the recording medium). In other words, a central portion in the axial direction of the roller is not supported. Therefore, the roller is susceptible to bending. When the roller bends, there is a fair that the pair of rollers is not capable of pinching the recording medium.
For solving such problem, a document transporting apparatus in which a rib for preventing bending of a shaft of a resist roller is provided at an intermediate portion of the shaft of the resist roller, has hitherto been known.